


好马（十）车

by bombij



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombij/pseuds/bombij





	好马（十）车

“闹心！”

猫被窝里掏出手机带上耳塞，登上了我很久很久没上过AO片儿网站，虽然现在还没彻底进入易感期，前兆是挺明显了，提前释放释放吧……以免我太热情，我哥招架不住。

知道我为什么看AO片吗？因为我看不了AA片！老子是直A！

蒙上被，麻木地看着片儿，手下也机械地动作着，弄了好久才来点儿感觉，看着屏幕上的两个人，我觉得还是我和我哥来比较刺激。看着看着，我就发愣了，脑子里闪过的全是我和我哥那次，耳塞里传出来的都是交合的声音和隐忍的呻吟。

突然我就上头了。闭上眼睛听着视频里的声音，脑子里回想着我和我哥曾经做过的……

把自己弄得有些喘，呼吸间我都闻得到自己情动的味道。

 

“叫你半天……”

好死不死，我正在兴头上呢，被子突然被人一把掀开，手都来不及从内裤里抽出来，我特么刚要急眼……

才看清，是我哥……他拖着行李箱站在我床前，看了看我的姿势，看了看床头的手机画面，然后一脸吃了屎的表情……

“哥！哥！误会！这都是误会！”

 

靠！耳塞开的声音太大我什么都没听见，房门我没锁吗！

我说我脑子里想着的是咱俩上回那次？那我哥不更急眼啊！我的天呢，怎么解释才好啊！

 

赶快把手机关掉爬起来，想先伸手把我哥的行李箱抢过来，结果我哥一个闪身，差点没把我摔地上。

“哥，我没有！不是那样的，你听我说！”  
“我听着呢，你说。”

怎么和电视剧里的有点不一样……

我哥让我解释给他听，我倒不知道怎么解释好了。吭哧了半天，嗯嗯啊啊的也不知道怎么说。

最后，我哥狠狠剜了我一眼“自己好好反省。”

原本疼我、又心软了的我哥，要来和我睡一个屋，被我给硬生生气跑了……这是造了什么孽啊！

 

 

我以为我哥又要不甩我几天呢，没成想，这几天非但没不理我，该怎么样还是怎么样，好像，还有些故意地……撩我？

是不是我多想了？我哥对于平常相处，都是主动的一方，因为我哥如果不主动，我是不敢的，我怕他急眼，除非是私下。但对于亲热这方面，我哥就很被动了，他脸皮可薄了。

这反常又刻意地撩我是怎么回事？不是知道我快要到易感期了吗？为什么还撩我？就不怕撩过头了再强*他一次？

 

 

我就说吧……我哥就不是啥好嘚瑟。

 

我们这几次都是半夜的航班，天天要困死了，逮着点功夫我就呼呼大睡，只有我睡觉的时候我哥才不会撩我，就让我安安静静的睡觉。

结果呢，快下飞机前，我哥又一个劲儿的撩我，明明都被分开坐了啊！你那手！啊啊啊啊啊勾死我吧！我感觉我哥不憋死我不算完……难不成是用这种方式来惩罚我！惩罚我偷看小黄片儿？我刚打的针啊！

 

 

我的体温直线飙升，脑子都木了，连看都不敢看我哥，我从没这么躲过我哥，撒丫子先跑进了酒店房间，不行了……还得再扎一针，我感觉我要忍不住了。 

慌慌张张地锁上门，箱子是被我摔开的，找针的手都在抖，我现在满脑子都是我哥……真他妈要命，越急越翻不到，满头大汗，口腔里不停地分泌唾液，下半身硬的都发疼。

现在只要不让我看见我哥，味道也不要让我闻到就好说。这种情况下我还能自己给自己注射就不错了，太难受了，着急忙慌地也扎不准，连着扎了三次才扎好，药性太刺激了，打进去后全身疼得直冒冷汗。

大概过去了多久我不知道，硬忍着这种被药物刻意压制下去的疼痛，我怕再出韩国场那事儿，特意挑了最强效的，瞬间就会萎那种。妈的不一定是因为药效吧？是特么疼萎的吧？

等我缓过来后，才听见有人在砸门……听这节奏就知道一定是我哥，节奏急得不行。

扶着墙晃晃悠悠地挪到门口打开门。

 

“咋不扎烂了呢？”

我哥估计也是心疼我了，刀子嘴豆腐心。来回检查了一下我身上，抓着我肿起来一块的小臂质问着我，气得他一巴掌呼我后腰上，拍的我那一片肉又疼又麻。

 

“别说我了哥……”

跟我哥吭叽了几声，委屈地靠在他身上，下巴也搭在他的肩膀上。  
我哥心疼的回手抱着我，一下一下给我顺着后脑勺的头毛。

 

“哎我去！”  
“你俩干嘛呢？”  
“能不能行了，光天化日的。”

 

后边跟上来看戏的那几个货，嘴上虽然嫌弃着，脸上的表情一个赛一个的兴奋……

我现在身体也疼、精神也萎靡得很，没啥心情怼他们，倒是我哥，骂完这个骂那个。

等我反应过来后才发现，我哥和他们唇枪舌战的时候，就那么护着我的后脑勺进了我的房间。

不是！这什么情况啊，我都这样了我哥还要罚我吗？

“哥，我再也不看小黄片儿了，今天就饶了我吧，我难受……”  
“先去冲个澡，一身的汗……冲完躺床上眯会儿吧”

反正就是没把我哥撵走，我再说他就跟我急眼，我只能挪进浴室冲澡。

冲完澡出来，我哥把空调都开好了，屋子里暖暖的，窗帘也给我拉好了，就开了个床头灯，睡眠不足再加上行程太赶，刚才又给自己扎了一针，我现在确实是又困又累。

我哥也没再闹我了，把我塞进被窝里，顺便拍了拍我两下算是安抚……迷迷糊糊的，沾枕头就睡着了，隐约像是听见我哥也去洗澡了……

 

睡着睡着，我怎么觉得越来越不对劲儿呢……  
怎么好像又来感觉了？

mean猛地睁开眼，有些不敢置信地看着现在这场面。  
“哥，你……”

现在这姿势有些一言难尽呐！

我哥脱得光溜溜的，和我裹着同一床被子，遮掩剂也被洗掉了，鼻腔里不再是我哥清爽的味道，取而代之充满了热情的求欢。这也就罢了！我哥的的手正摸着我的……

 

“哥，你先听我说。”  
我哥他疯了吧？他不知道现在的我惹不得吗！  
“咱回家再做不行吗？”  
我哥没回答我，他只是用炙热的眼神看了看我，低头啄吻着我的脖子，激得我立刻又硬了。

 

我真的是不想的！我真的是拒绝的！我发誓！上次那事儿的后劲儿还在呢，我害怕！

 

我哥整个人压在我身上，手还不停的摸着我，他根本不管那三七二十一，浑身都是“我想要”的味道。

我觉得我现在跟欲拒还迎的O没啥区别，想要，还不敢要，一边爽着，还一边喊着“不要”……这他妈的。

 

直到我哥的阴茎硬硬地戳着我的腿根，我实在忍不住了。情动的他令我着迷。他是个矛盾体，即man又可爱，即清纯又性感，即火爆又温柔。我爱他的每一面。摸上他的后背回应着吻上他的唇。“哥。”

这么热情的他，想和我做的他，简直令我发狂。今天的我哥好像蛮有侵略感的，他在试图征服我？

阴茎被我哥柔软的手收紧在掌心，圈成圈抚慰着我，疼爱着我。我现在真的很幸福，每次和我哥睡觉觉，都搞得跟打了一架似得，这次终于能和谐一些了。

 

mean不再扭捏，双手回抱着压在他身上的plan，顺着他的后背，用指腹一路轻抚到他的腰窝，激起一阵可爱的颤栗。  
情欲已熏红了他们的双眼，plan被爱抚的微眯着眼睛，舒服的吐了一口气。结束了亲吻后，两人就这么紧紧相拥着耳鬓厮磨。

“mean，我想要你。”

mean一边急切地揉捏着他腰臀的软肉，一边用极具侵略性的眼神盯着他，狠狠吞咽了几下才说出口，“好。”

 

plan得到了mean的允许，撑起上半身，想伸手去拿早就放在床头的润滑剂，mean盯着在自己眼前晃来晃去的白嫩胸口，两颗淡色的乳头因为被窝外的空气钻入，瞬间立了起来。mean憋红了双眼，一把搂住plan的腰背，狠狠吸上勾引了他半天的乳头。

“mean…啊，你都答应我……”

手里还攥着一管润滑剂，plan被mean的胳膊牢牢箍着，压根动不了。  
乳头被狠狠吸着，舌尖一圈一圈的绕着乳晕舔舐，时不时轻咬几下，像个孩子一样吮吸着。plan被舔弄得腰发软，只能撑着一只胳膊不让自己扑到mean的怀里。

“痛…” 

直到乳头被mean吃到颜色鲜红，plan也终于开口了。腰侧极敏感的嫩肉被mean的大手用力揉捏着，好像是故意要把他揉软，揉到他无力反抗。

 

“只有痛吗？”

轻而易举地翻身把plan压倒在身下，plan没有过多反抗，被放到床上后，胸脯一起一伏，吐出的气息急促，刚刚被疼爱过的乳头肿了起来还泛着水渍。

望着抓起自己脚踝，表情有些试探的mean，plan张了张唇，被鼻腔里mean疯狂的信息素弄得有些颤抖，最终没有说出拒绝的话。明明说好了要让我来的，这怎么又成mean来了！

得到默许后，mean如释重负，一只手抓起他的两只脚踝，折起他的腿压在胸前，整个屁股全部暴露在mean眼前，看着他哥腿间的雄性特征，他觉得自己简直是疯了，喜欢一个A的下半身不是疯了是什么！不觉得讨厌也就罢了，竟然会觉得喜欢！

扯过一个枕头垫到plan的臀下。刚想要拿过plan手里的润滑剂，plan猛地攥紧，凶凶的看着mean：“要是再弄痛我，你下次想都别想！”

mean认真地看着plan“不会的，不会的哥，只要你肯就好，我们慢慢来。”

plan认命地松开了手，润滑剂被mean抽走。想想前几次的经验，说实话是心理上的快感大于身体的快感，很痛，特别是第一次，直接痛到酒醒。

浑身紧绷的plan完全放松不下来，mean揉弄了半天也不见松软。也许是这个姿势让plan太紧张了，mean松开了压着他腿的手，安抚的吻了吻他，拉起被子把plan搂进怀里，也许蒙着被子会好一些。

 

“哥，别害怕，”

mean抱着plan把被子裹好，安抚地顺着他的后背，蹭了蹭他的脖子和他亲近，坐了半宿的飞机，mean的胡茬又钻了出来，脖子本就敏感，硬硬的胡茬蹭的plan缩着脖子咯咯直笑。

重新吻上他，舌头试探着撬开他的嘴巴，探进他的口中寻到他的，缠着它，舔着它，吸着他。亲吻对于plan来说好像更加色情，相当于互相舔舐着对方，互换津液，只有这种亲密的关系才可以。

怀里的plan不那么i僵硬了，一只手搭在他的肚子上，享受着mean的亲吻，虽然mean的信息素很急切、热情，令plan有些招架不住，但他的吻很温柔，非常有耐心，减减让plan放松了下来。

一只手顺着他双腿间的缝隙摸到他的臀肉，plan刻意忽略了那只手，他知道mean的吻在转移他的注意力，他也在跟着mean的节奏走。

 

“嗯……mean！”  
“没事没事，哥，是我，是mean，没事的。”

后面的臀肉被扒开，试探着插进了一个湿滑的指尖，plan突然错开了和mean接吻的唇，有些紧张的抓着mean的胳膊，整个人更往始作俑者的怀里躲。

“痛吗？”  
“……不痛。”就是被插入的感觉有些难受。

mean安抚地亲了亲的额头，一直在他耳边悄声哄着，又补了一些润滑剂试着插入了两根手指，plan原本紧紧闭着眼睛，微咬着下唇一角，他听着mean的诱哄，缓缓睁开了眼睛。

“这样会不会好点？”

plan看了看搂着他的mean点了点头，似乎睁开眼是会好一些，闭着眼睛的感觉太强烈了。

“哥……”plan有些失神的看着mean，后面被手指进出着插了两下“你真紧。”

“滚蛋！”他被羞臊的刚要发火。突然被狠狠按住了身体里的一点，“嗯嗬！别…别弄那儿。”

换来的只有变本加厉的抠挖，plan紧咬着下唇，想要咽下喉间的呻吟，却变成了更诱人的鼻哼。mean不停的吻着他的额头、他的脸颊，手上的动作丝毫不留情面，随着plan的呻吟控制着速度和力道。

仅仅只是指奸，mean就觉得他能射满他哥，手指上的触感，温热湿滑的粘膜紧紧地箍着他。他想象着现在plan含着的不是他的手指，而是他的阴茎，想象着他被自己插得一塌糊涂的后面是什么样子。

 

“mean，mean……”  
本来抓着他手臂的手越收越紧，被掐的皮肉没有血色，一片泛白。mean直勾勾地盯着怀里的plan，微微皱着眉头急切地唤着他的名字。听着plan的哼声，mean不由自主地喘了起来。低头看了一眼下半身的被子，他哥竟然主动贴近他，轻蹭着挤压他们两人腹部间的阴茎。

“哥，我忍不住了。”  
他抽出手指，再次把plan压在身下，拉开plan细腻白嫩的双腿。直接用润滑剂的顶端堵住还来不及合上的小口挤进粘稠的液体。plan被冰得一抖，慌张地看着身上mean，不停吞咽的动作明明是紧张，在mean的眼里却是致命的诱惑，他的喉结在上下滚动着。哥，别勾我了。

圆滑硕大的龟头抵上他的穴口，plan迅速闭起双眼屏住呼吸，似是大敌来临。

mean看着他的反应不自觉的笑了笑，你可真会勾我……

他也不急着进入，握着自己的阴茎缓慢在plan的臀缝间滑动，期待着接下来即将插入的快感。

“你…”plan还是紧闭着双眼，紧张的吐出几个字。“轻点儿。”

话音刚落，后面被突然挤开。  
plan被前几次的经验弄怕了，委屈的叫了一声。

 

“痛吗？”mean也很紧张。  
plan没有回答他，只是不停委屈的吸气。  
“哥，痛吗？”

“不，不痛…”只是很胀。

mean这才稍稍往里面插了一点，又缓缓抽出一些给他些适应的缓冲。感受到mean的小心，plan也随着mean抽插的动作深呼吸放松自己的身体。他清清晰地闻着mean一身急切的信息素，这种情况下还能被温柔对待，已经很难得了。

随着plan的身体越来越被打开，mean也插得越来越深。坚硬的阴茎终于得到舒缓，被plan的身体接纳，紧紧包裹着，软肉强烈挤压着他。“哥，你好热，好滑……”

mean的胳膊卡在他的腿弯，越来越前倾的身体，使plan的屁股也随着抬高，看着他紧闭着双眼颤抖的睫毛，微皱着眉头，被插到叫出声，mean越来越控制不住自己A的天性。下一个动作猛地一撞直接插进了整个阴茎又迅速抽出又完全插入。

“mean，别，别！”  
“看着我。”

plan被几次大开大合的抽插羞臊得想要用胳膊遮住自己的脸，他知道，mean一定紧盯着他的表情。

mean直接抓住他的手腕压在枕头上，狂插猛肏。发狠的撞击着他的屁股润滑剂也被来回的动作带出体外，沾湿了plan的屁股和mean的阴毛，“啪啪”的肉体撞击声连带着水声，让plan羞得无处躲藏。

不准你遮，都是我的，你的全部都是我的，我不准你遮起来。

“啊！mean！”plan被逼到大声呻吟着睁开眼，小脸皱成一团，委屈地看着尽在咫尺的mean。生理刺激的泪珠挂在眼角，整个人被mean禁锢在身下承受着…承受着他的热情。

“哥，哥，我爱你，哥我爱你，我要你，我要你……”

plan被mean激动到语无伦次的告白弄得心里发酸。不自觉的更加张开自己的双腿，扭动着被mean压在枕头上的手腕。

“想…想要抱…”

mean整个人扑到plan身上，松开他的双手紧紧将plan抱入怀中，下半身的动作更加放肆，狠狠碾压着他的敏感点。

屁股被mean贴得严丝合缝，阴毛磨蹭着他的穴口，弄得plan里面一缩一缩地吸着mean的阴茎。两个人都爽的不行。

plan也顾不得那么多了，爽就是爽。浑身被mean肏得通红，交合处的润滑液被疯狂的抽插磨出白色的泡沫，顺着plan的臀沟滑到床单上洇湿了一片。

“mean？啊…你先等下，mean？”

爽到双手回抱着mean的脖子，腿也勾上了mean的腰，配合着他的动作，mean好像突然顿了一下，不过在plan不满哼哼的催促下，又继续动了起来。本来还在兴头上的plan，被肩头滑落的温热液体惊了一下。mean他，哭了……

“别，先不要…啊！……让我……”  
plan挣扎着想要看一下mean，结果被抱的更紧，下身的动作更加凶猛，自己的阴茎也被mean握住疯狂抚慰着。硬是被肏到说不出一句完整的话，肩头的泪水滴滴答答，他只能抚着mean的后脑勺，安慰着将整个自己献祭给他。

mean的动作越来越快，不管是下身的还是手上的，plan绷着自己的腰不停地叫着。原来……这么爽的。“mean！mean！”plan先在mean的前后刺激下高潮了，射得自己肚子和mean身上都是，还爽得狠狠咬着mean的脖子，扯着mean的头发。

直到plan结束射精过程，mean才胡乱擦了几下自己的脸，在他还来不及看清mean的脸时，突然吻上他的嘴唇进入射精过程，mean也爽得直哼哼。plan羞得不知道怎么办好，被mean射进去的感觉太强烈了，A就是这么烦人，为什么要这么久的射精过程啊！

 

 

平复了好久，mean反倒蹬鼻子上脸的撒上娇了，赖在他身上不起来。

 

“哥，我还想要~”  
“再臭不要脸！”

 

其实，说真的，主要是现在这双腿大张的姿势有些让plan后知后觉的炸毛，吓唬吓唬mean。

好不容易清洗干净后，他们俩找了块毛巾盖住湿了的床单猫被窝里腻歪。

“刚才哭什么？”  
“因为……因为哥彻底接受我了，不管是身体还是心理……我高兴。”  
“傻不愣登那样儿吧！”


End file.
